one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Solace vs. Gilgamesh
Solace vs. Gilgamesh is a What-If One Minute Melee between Solace of Elsword and Gilgamesh from Fate/Zero. It is the Twenty-First Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Solace.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Gilgamesh.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Solace is seen walking around the fortress as he prepares for Elsword to try to defeat him. He then walked into a red room. Suddenly, he sees a golden figure in the distance. He looks at the figure for a few seconds, then thousands of golden weapons begin to fly out at him. He dodges them, and then begins running toward him Gilgamesh: You really think you could beat me? Solace: Your a fool for attacking me. I shall turn you into ashes! Gilgamesh: I would love to see you try, you fool. BURN IT DOWN!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues BB - Hakumen's Theme SUSANOOH) 60 Solace jumps up with his sword ready, and then slashes toward Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh dodges the attack and then opens up the Gates of Babylon. He draws a drill-like sword and parries Solace's attack. Gilgamesh: Is that the best you got! Solace: I am just getting started. 52 Gilgamesh grins at Solace. He then slashes at Gilgamesh, scratching his armor. This forces Gilgamesh to retreat and stabs the El master with the drill sword. Solace breaks free and counter slashes. He begins striking at Gilgamesh some more. Solace: How do you like that? 46 Gilgamesh is knocked back, but he quickly draws Gae Bolg, striking Solace and knocking him backward several feet. Gilgamesh: Don't get too cocky! Before he could go after the El Master, he was hit by a fire wave. Gilgamesh was sent flying as, Solace prepares a laser beam. This causes Gilgamesh to crash into the ground. 38 From a distance, Solace summoned swords out of thin air. He fires several swords at Gilgamesh, which he is surprised to see. Gilgamesh then fires a wave of golden weapons at Solace. The wave of weapons knocks him back against the wall. Gilgamesh then runs toward Solace, but he summoned out the three huge swords. He strikes at Gilgamesh with them and stabs him, drawing blood. Gilgamesh angrily looks at him and draws Ea. 25 Gilgamesh and Solace slash at each other with their swords some more. Solace jumps up and slashes at Gilgamesh from above, which Gilgamesh barely blocks. Gilgamesh slashes at Solace with Ea, sending waves of red wind flying about everywhere. Solace then dodges the wind by teleporting as he frustrates Gilgamesh. He then teleported behind Gilgamesh. 17 Solace: Your easy to anger, now be gone! Solace then fires a solar beam in point blank range. Gilgamesh is sent flying out the door and crash rolls onto a dirt road as he stopped on the grass. Solace then teleported as Gilgamesh got up. 10 Solace delivers a slash into Gilgamesh's gut, knocking him down. Gilgamesh is coughing as he spits blood onto the ground. Solace draws the blade and is about to impale Gilgamesh with it. Solace: Time for you to accept death and see the light. Gilgamesh: DEATH! I AM A GOD, YOU ARE A FOOL!! 4 Gilgamesh punches Solace off of him and sends him into the air. Solace then comes falling down as Gilgamesh slices. A moment of silence happened before the attack drew blood. K.O. A wind picks up as the El Master's body is turned to dust and is blown away. Gilgamesh is laughing as he put Ea away. Gilgamesh: What a fool! Where is Saber? Gilgamesh then looked as a full moon appears behind him as he walks away. Results This melee's winner is Gilgamesh!! (Cues Fate/Grand Order Ost. Gilgamesh's Theme) Next Time Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights